Current wireless communications systems are mainly designed for user to user (H2H for short) communications. With the development of smart devices and wireless network communications technologies, many machine to machine (M2M for short) communications that do not require users to participate are increasingly developed, and become an indispensable part of daily life. The M2M communications may be applied in application scenarios such as telemetry, remote information processing, security and monitoring, public transport, industrial applications, remote meter reading, home applications, and sale and payment.
To improve coverage capabilities of corresponding M2M services in various application scenarios, a network-side device in the prior art uses a transmission time interval (TTI for short) bundling technology to respectively transmit, on multiple consecutive TTI resources, downlink information of one TTI to at least two user-side devices by using a same repetition factor, and the at least two user-side devices respectively combine the downlink information received on the multiple TTI resources to obtain complete downlink information. Correspondingly, the at least two user-side devices may respectively transmit, on multiple consecutive TTI resources, uplink information of one TTI to the network-side device by using a same repetition factor, and the network-side device combines the uplink information sent by each user-side device to obtain complete uplink information.
In the prior art, a coverage enhancement effect is achieved by combining gains. However, the inventor finds that resource waste is severe in the method used in the prior art.